There is known a conventional synthetic resin container that has a shoulder portion interconnecting the root of a mouth portion and the upper end of a body portion, wherein the shoulder portion entirely or partly constitutes a dome-like region which is gradually curved and enlarged outward of the container while extending from the root of the mouth portion toward the body portion (refer, for example, to WO 02081313 A1 (PTL 1)).